Aware
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Drabbles! Everyone thought of Jazz to be a cheerful, non-violent, easy going, fun mech. Most bots, and humans, were not aware of what Jazz is truly like. They find out the hard way. Rating changes with drabble. SLASH!
1. Drabble 1: Thieves

Title: Aware  
Drabble: 1 - Thieves  
Verse: G1  
Parings: JazzXProwl  
Summary: Everyone thought of Jazz to be a cheerful, non-violent, easy going, fun mech. Most bots, and humans, were not aware of what Jazz is truly like. They find out the hard way.

Okay, these are going to be small oneshot drabbles about different situation where someone was not 'aware' of a certain trait of Jazz, or what Jazz would do, etc. and is surprised or shocked to see his reaction. Even with Prowl! Mostly centered around his actions while he is crushing after/dating/bonded to Prowl. =) 

* * *

The thieves weren't aware of who's home they were breaking into. They didn't really care much either. At the moment that is. After all, all the homes they had robbed so far were easy, the occupants having been shot with a tranquilizer gun. No harm, no deaths, no witnesses... clean. Why would this time be any different?

00

Even if the war had ended some vorns ago, and Cybertron had been rebuilt, Jazz never forgot what he had been during it, a soldier, a saboteur, an assassin. He had been used to going into recharge knowing that a potential threat would be lurking in the darkness, knowing that in recharge he was at his most vulnerable. Even after so many vorns, he still couldn't stop acting as the mech he was during the cruel and dark war. Which was why, when the barely there sound of the front door of his home being carefully opened reached his sensitive audios, his systems awaken in an instant, defense and weapon systems coming online the same moment his optics did.

He took a click to asses the situation. He was clearly in his room, it must be a little over the acceptable time to be awake, for no light came in from the streets, no music from a party nor chatter from groups of bots returning from the clubs was heard.

He had his arm lazily wrapped over his mate's waist, Prowl's helm tucked under his chin. He could feel his mate's slow and steady breath on his neck, that any other time would make a shiver of desire run through his frame. Not now though.

He turned his audios to their highest settings and could clearly make out the sound of three sets of light footsteps outside their quarters. There was a loud 'thud' followed by a curse and two mechs ordering for the third to be quiet.

Prowl let out a small groan and shifted, his sensitive doorwings not forgetting their time during war either and were with no doubt picking up a disturbance. Jazz ran a soothing servo over one of the twitching panels, prompting his mate's own defense systems to stay offline. Letting out a sigh, Prowl settled down, his wings laying flat on his back.

Visor flashing, Jazz carefully extracted himself from his mate, who gave a small whine, and got up. He took a moment to see his bonded curl into himself to make up for the sudden loss of heat. Smiling at the sight, Jazz carefully rearranged the thermal blankets to provide better cover for him.

Another small thud reached his audios and he grew serious. Who ever was outside their quarters, was going to pay for interrupting their recharge.

Offlinng his visor, Jazz seemed to disappear in the darkness. The only sound in the room was Prowl's soft breathing, vents cycling smoothly, and only a light click of a door opening and closing before tranquility settled back in again.

"Have you searched everything?" Whispered one of the mechs.

"Yes!" Hissed back the other annoyed. "Apart from a few items that we might be able to sell there's nothing here!"

"Check the room then!"

"But there's someone in there! What do we do if they wake up?" The third said somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Neutralize them like we have done all the others fool!"

Nodding, the two mechs, one more hesitant than the other, made their way to Jazz and Prowl's room.

The first mech had his servos on the knob, a small tranquilizer gun in the other servo. It would be quick, he'd open the door and shoot whoever was inside. No one would get hurt and they'd get the goods. Another job well done.

"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you."

The sudden, too near, too sinister voice that spoke in his audio made him take two hasty steps back, a scream of fright ready to escape his vocalizer, yet a servo that appeared out of nowhere was firmly pressed on his mouth, keeping him from uttering even a 'squeak'.

The other two mechs looked frightened at the figure that simply materialized in their midst. There was too little light coming in from the streets to clearly see him, but there was enough to let them see his outline, and it only seemed to make the other more deadly, more dangerous.

"Who, who are you!" Hissed the obvious leader. In his panic, he had forgotten to keep his voice low, and that was unacceptable.

As quick as lightning, Jazz's servo on the other mehc's mouth turned into a grip, and still keeping him from uttering a sound dragged him across the room to where the leader was. The ex-saboteur's other servo coming to hold onto the leader's mouth, effectively keeping both mechs quiet.

"Mah mate is in the other room recharging." He started, voice dark and menacing, yet eerily calm. "Make one more sound and Ah'll kill ya." He finished, brining his visor back on, though the usual blue had been replaced by a crimson and deadly red.

A small squeak had him slowly turning his helm to the smallest of the group. The mech seemed to have recently left younglinghood. Jazz didn't blame him for being scared, it had been obvious from the start that he had wanted nothing to do with this. Yet at the moment, Jazz didn't care.

"Ah'm tired, and calling the enforcers is troublesome." He informed. Especially since they would only call Prowl, his mate having returned to his former job and Jazz did not want to disturb his recharge. The poor Praxian had not been recharging lately, dozens of cases having been handed down to the enforcers.

The two mechs that he was holding onto with a death grip tried to set themselves loose, but one single glare from the visored mech petrified them on the spot.

"So, this is what we're gonna do."

Actual tears of fear came to the three mech's optics as a wide, malicious smile appeared in the darkness under the menacing light of the red visor.

00

_"In an amazing turn of events, the local gang of thieves have appeared on the steps of the enforcer's headquarters, bound and gagged, and covered in dirt from their struggling. The enforcer that interrogated them has not been able to get them to say who caught them. There have been attempts to get the one responsible to come forward, whether it is to thank and award or to apprehend for taking the law into his or her own servos is not known. Should this mystery bot be reprimanded for doing what the enforcers could not? Or should it be the enforcers who-"_

Prowl sighed as he turned off the screen, setting the remote gently at his side on the couch.

"It's not like we don't try." He pouted to himself.

A chuckle sounded from behind him and he turned his helm to see his mate walking from the kitchen with two cubes of energon in his servos.

"Ya worry too much. It's not yer fault that the chief had them dropped to the low priority box." Jazz said handing him a cube before dropping next to him. "Morning by the way. How was yer recharge?" He asked all smiles and rainbows.

"Undisturbed for once, thankfully." He answered, taking a small sip from his cube.

"And those three were dropped into the 'low priority box', as you say because although they have stolen several things from several houses, they have not proved to be dangerous. They have never hurt anyone nor have they destroyed any public property. We have bigger problems like that serial killer that is loose in the city. Four bots have already been offlined because of him." He tried defending, a pout still present in his voice.

Jazz chuckled again, taking a large gulp from his own cube. "Ah agree with ya, so don't take it too personally if the public ain't aware of how hard ya guys work ta keep everything and everyone safe. _Ah_ for one know all the effort ya put into it." The last was said with a small frown and a displeasured tone.

"Hmm." Prowl agree smiling at his mate. "Yes, I have been neglecting you haven't I?" He said huskily, leaning against Jazz's chassis.

The visored mech grinned at him before giving Prowl a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ya better make it up fer me then!"

"Certainly."

Jazz sighed pleased. This was how it was supposed to be. A quite morning with his mate, undisturbed by outside elements. If only the whole city's crime would drop dead or something, Prowl wouldn't have to work so hard and long. Oh well, might as well enjoy these little moments.

"Jazz? Why are you covered in dirt?"

_'Eesh'  
_

* * *

So this is the first drabble. I have tons of ideas for more, just have to write them XP Hope you liked it! Review! Makes me a happy happy person!


	2. Drabble 2: Blessing

Title: Aware  
Drabble: 2 - Blessing  
Verse: G1  
Warnings: dark Jazz... because I just looooove him.  
Parings: JazzXProwl  
Summary: Everyone thought of Jazz to be a cheerful, non-violent, easy going, fun mech. Most bots, and humans, were not aware of what Jazz is truly like. They find out the hard way. Revolves around Prowl.

Author's note: **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND VOTE!** Feel free to PM me some advise if you want. Oh and I have an LJ account you can find on said profile, I may have other drabbles there that I haven't posted here yet if you're interested.

Too all those that are following my other multichapter fics :Healing You, From High School to War, Fate, Help Me, and Realizations, **DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! **I'm having a bit of a family crisis and can't concentrate on finishing these. But I **WILL** finish them of that have no doubts.

Kay, enough said.

**READ AND REVIEW! MAKES ME HAPPY! **

* * *

00

Prowl's creator wasn't aware that denying his son his blessing was the worst thing he could have done. But he had every reason to deny it! The mech he had brought home, he had to shake his head at the mere memory, what _had_ his son been thinking? He had not raised Prowl to go crushing after low mechs, especially a Polihexian! Where on Cybertron they had met he had no clue and wasn't sure he wanted to know. There were few places were a mech like Jazz frequented. At first, he had thought them to be friends which, even if he disapproved, he would allow. But when his son timidly asked for his blessing to bond, _bond_ with this, this _Jazz_, he had put his pede down. He couldn't believe he actually had to discipline and lecture his creation. Oh but he would have never raised his voice, never would have said how disappointed he was, never said those hurtful words about his own creation, how he couldn't believe his creation had turned out to be a low and ungrateful glitch. No he would have never said that, specially in front of Jazz had he been aware of what awaited him.

00

Stealwill sat with his optics offline on his one-mech sofa. He had some nice classical Praxian music playing softly in the background, a cube of the best Praxian high-grade next to him on a table together with a small dish of energon treats.

He took a small sip and sighed contently, remembering the conversation he had had with his creation not too long ago. Prowl decided to make the right choice, as always. He couldn't blame the child though. Sending him to Iacon, where the culture and traditions differed so much from their own was bound to affect Prowl. But now that he had averted the catastrophe, Prowl would come home and Steelwill would make sure that his creation was never again tempted by outside influences. He'd reintroduce their culture and their traditions, together with the right connections for him to have as peers to his creation once he came back home. He had also already arranged for a meeting with the Praxus matchmaker so his son could get an appropriate mate.

He was cutoff from his musings when the music suddenly stopped playing. He onlined his optics, his confusion growing as he noticed that the lights were off too. A blackout? Good mood ruined, he made to get up and head to his quarters to wait it out. But out of nowhere, he was struck, the blow making him fall back into the sofa, chains seemed to materialize around him, keeping him trapped. He panicked, ready to call for the enforcers when a jamming device was magnetized to his helm.

"Who- who goes there! I have nothing to give you!" He yelled into the darkness trying to remain dignified in the face of danger.

He was met with a sigh far, _far_ too close to his audios to be comfortable. A servo was gently placed on his shoulder almost pityingly, making him flinch.

"Already forgotten 'bout me, when we had _such_ a _lovely_ meeting this morning?" Came a disappointed voice from behind him.

"I know not of what you speak!" He cried.

Another disappointed sigh reached him, the breath of the mech ghosting over his neck like a deadly touch.

"Show yourself!"

A pause then, the servo on his shoulder disappeared, followed by the ominous sound of pedes rounding the couch. Steelwill could feel the deadly presence moving around him, but he still could not see who this mech was and awaited with a sense of dread of who he would meet.

Suddenly, the small lamp on the table next to him came on with a click that seemed to mark the start of something sinister. It did not give too much light, intended to only light the bot next to it so as to leave the rest undisturbed. But the yellowish dim light was enough.

"You!" He screamed, fear turning into rage as he stared into the visor of the mech his creation had shamefully brought to his home earlier that day.

"How dare you do this! Release me at once or you will be sorry! I knew there was something wrong about you apart from being a lowly Polyhexian! Prowl was a fool to ever accept your company, I will have to discipline him again, his stupidity over this matter has-"

He didn't get to continue his ranting as he was backhanded, hard.

Shocked into silence, the silver mech could only stare at the visored mech in outrage.

Jazz, standing a few paces away, slowly stalked forward. Steelwill crushed the impulse to move as that visor was trained so intensely on him. Standing between Steelwill's legs, Jazz looked down at him, his expression blank. Then, he slowly leaned down until their faces were inches apart.

"Ah didn't come here ta listen how ya badmouth yer creation _and_ mah lover. Ah will not allow it from anyone and ya are no exception." Jazz said eerily calm after a moment of silence.

"Lover!" Shirked the silver mech in outrage. "Are your audios malfunctioning? I made it clear that you were nothing to Prowl, not anymore. He has wisely seen his fault and cut all connection to you. He wants nothing from you!"

Letting out a disappointed sigh once again, Jazz lazily took something out if his subspace, and leaned back towering over the mech restrained to the sofa. Steelwill blinked shocked as something was rapidly tied around his mouth and he realized with a mix of fear and rage that the Polihexian had gaged him.

"Like Ah just said, Ah didn't come here ta hear what ya have ta say. Ah heard enough this afternoon. Nah, now _ya're_ gonna listen ta what _Ah_ have ta say and ya _will_ listen and listen good." Jazz's calm tone took on a hint of menace, his frame tense.

"Ah also came ta make ya change yer mind about not giving Prowl yer blessing so we can bond." He started, tone casual once more as he started pacing around the room.

"Now, Ah could care less 'bout yer blessing. Meeting ya like Ah did today, Ah don't _want_ it. But fer some reason, it'd mean the universe ta Prowl." Jazz said, coming to stand in front of the petrified mech once again. "All those things ya said ta him earlier, it tore him apart. Ah swore when Ah first started courting Prowl that I'd tear any who hurt him in any way." He started circling Stealwill again, slow and predatory-like.

Standing behind him, Jazz let out a frustrated and disappointed huff. "But Ah can't do that with ya. No, _that_ would hurt Prowl even more. Ah don't know why he loves ya so much, after all the slag ya put him through and after ya hurtingly said those words ta him. The fact is he does loves ya, and yer death would hurt him deeply."

"So," Stealwill flinched as arms snaked from behind him, limply hanging from his shoulders like a lazy hug. "Ah can't kill ya, but Ah_can _make sure ya never, _ever_ talk ta Prowl like that again." One of the servos suddenly came up to grab his throat in a tight grip. Stealwill panicked, was this the mech his son had connections with? Who he associated with! He had to warn Prowl about the danger he was in! What in the pit had he gotten himself into!

"Ah don't like ya." Jazz said matteroffactly. "Many times Prowl's has told about yer unique… upbringing methods. Ya really screwed up his emotional and social programs, and he has hurt because of it. He's been insulted, looked down upon, shunned, bullied, and flat out rejected by everyone around him. All because of ya and yer stupid ideals of raising up the perfect sparkling." Jazz sneered. "Ya have any idea how much he suffered?"

"The thing is," He continued casually as if the earlier threat had never existed in his voice, " ya never asked Prowl what _he_ wanted. Did ya know he wanted ta study music? He would always go ta the free concerts in the Crystal Gardens, but before he could ask ta be put in music classes ya made it clear that those who persuade such a career were almost always left to the gutters of the slums. How they became lost in the delusions music caused and became deranged. He confessed that it had been his one desire, but he had kept his vocalizer off and studied allllll those datapads full of information that no youngling should have to deal with at that age, only ta please ya, so at the end of the joor he could feel a pat on his helm and hear the words 'good job'come out from your vocalizer. Yet ya never did say them, did ya." Jazz asked, his causal and calm voice turning into poison.

"Ya never let him out, always picked his… _friends_, snotty brats that didn't even care 'bout him. Ya had him home schooled, depriving him even more of society. Forced 'im ta enter the Autobot academy even if he didn't want to."

Steelwill tried to move again, sounds that were most likely curses coming through the gag in his mouth.

"Oh but ya knew that didn't ya. It was the first time he had ever stood up ta ya, and what did ya do?"

His hold on the mech's throats tightened, and he twisted Steelwill's head so he could glare into his optics. "Ya threatened ta disown him if he didn't join, ta claim him dead ta ya, and how could sweet, loving Prowl say no after hearing those cruel words?"

"No, Ah never liked ya. Every time Prowl would talk about ya, Ah'd see it. Ah'd see the sadness and the _hope_, the hope that one joor ya would accept him as he was, accept his choices and dreams, shining in his beautiful optics."

He let go with a defeated sigh of Steelwill's throat, starting to pace again.

"It'd make me want ta punch ya fer the pain ya caused him ta live with. With the feeling of failure in everything he did, even if it was perfect, he would never be satisfied. He put his duty above everything else, everything was to be done perfectly. Not because he_wanted _to or because it was needed, but because he thought that it would make ya proud. And ya never cared."

"Primus, ya messed him up so much he didn't' want ta go out with me at first and ya know why?"

He let out a maniacal laugh. "He _knew_ ya wouldn't approve. Even if he _wanted_ ta be with meh, all he was thinking about was your reaction."

Steelwill struggled again, fear bright in his optics.

"Eventually he agreed ta a date. He was so scared, always looking around him fer you. He loves meh, but ya made yer approval be the first priority in his processor didn't ya. Ya made him _scared_ of yer rejection."

"But Ah managed ta get him ta not care about ya eventually. Ta just let go and do something he wanted, _be_ with someone he wanted. And ya know what?" He demanded as he stopped in front of Steelwill again.

He leaned into the mech's face, servos supporting himself on each of the armrests, faceplates once more inches away from each other. "Fer the first time in his life, he was _happy_."

Steelwill screamed through the gag in rage at his words.

"We've been going out for a couple of vorns, and Ah popped the question just the other joor. And Primus Ah have never see anyone so happy and scared at the same time. Ya know what pissed me off the most?" He asked menacingly.

"His first words weren't '_Yes_'. No, " He sneered. "They were, 'my creator won't allow it'."

A deathly silence reigned in the dark room. Steelwill couldn't' move an inch at the penetrating glare the other was giving him. Jazz's claws had sunk in the armrests, his frame tense and poised to pounce at any moment.

"So we came, Prowl a nervous mess, ta ask fer yer blessing. Primus ya don't see your son for vorns and all ya think about when ya see him is 'I trust ya haven't been a nuisance at work!'" He screamed, letting a bit of his anger out.

Jazz had felt Prowl's carefully gathered courage wilt at that 'greeting'. After the traditional formalities 'which should not have existed in a family', Prowl had timidly, almost frightened introduced him to his creator. Jazz thought he deserved a medal for being able to act cheerful and smile at the mech that had put his lover through emotional pain all his life.

"Fer all the politeness and respect ya drilled into Prowl ta display when in company, ya fell real short on yer own lessons; greeting me with a scowl and refusing ta shake my servo. Though Ah was relieved, just being in the same room with ya left me feeling dirty." He snarled.

"And when Prowl told ya he wanted ta bond with me." He shook his head, disgusted. "It took all mah will not ta offline ya then and there for what you said."

Oh he remembered the exact words that had left his lover an emotional mess, head bowed in submission and shame, doorwings as low as he'd ever seen them on his back, servos shaking slightly, and an aura of hopelessness surrounding him like a mantle.

00

_'Creator, I have come to ask for your blessing." Prowl started, building up enough courage to make his voice steady._

_Steelwill frowned. "Blessing?"_

_"Yes I, "He paused and turned to grab hold of Jazz's servo, his faceplates lighting up with a fond and adoring smile meant only for him. "_We_, wish to bond. I would-"_

_"_BOND_?"_

_Prowl had flinched and instinctively wilted, taking a step back at his creator's outraged scream. His servo had tightened, searching for comfort and balance._

_"You wish to bond with this, this Polyhexian! I have taught you better than that!" He spat. Jazz's smile was gone, replaced with a closed off expression, he gave Prowl's servo a reassuring squeeze when he felt the other start trembling._

_"Have you finally glitched! I can't believe you have lowered yourself to his status. What have you been doing all these vorns Prowl? Attending pleasure clubs! Oh Primus!" He yelled looking up, arms spread as if seeking guidance. "What have I done to receive such an ungrateful and stupid child? I have done my hardest to get you into contact with the best society in Praxus, yet you throw all my good intentions back at my faceplates? Shame on you Prowl. No, I will never give this union my blessing, so either state you are no longer my child and leave to bond with this trash, or do the right thing and come back home, where I'll have a decent mate waiting for you."_

_In the silence that followed, Jazz could hear his lover's systems whine in distress. Slowly, he tilted his helm to look at his lover through the corner of his optic. He did not like what he saw. Prowl's head was bowed in submission, his frame radiating shame and anuguish. The grip on his servo tightened before going limp, Prowl carefully letting go._

_He watched with a sense of dread as the mask that he had worked so long to break down came back full force, zero emotion displayed on his faceplates, no life in his optics._

_"Yes, creator." He said in a firm but low voice, no emotion in it. Even his frame had stopped shaking, almost as if he had gone back into that drone-like shell he had created long ago._

_"Prowl-" Jazz started, turning to face his lover desperately._

_"Good. Now, leave and take time to repent on your atrocious actions. I will call you when I have made an appointment with the matchmaker." Steelwill said in a calm and professional voice as if the cruel words yelled before had never existed._

_Jazz turned with a sneer to face him, his frame radiating anger, his stance threatening to attack. How dare this mech treat Prowl like this? Vorns and vorns of work to get the younger mech to open up to him, to show emotions, to __simply_ smile_ had gone down the drain in a kilck._

_"As you wish." The visored mech's anger died as he whipped his head to stare in shock at his lover, but Prowl refused to look at him, optics glued to the floor._

_A pleased sound escaped Steelwill and Prowl did a low bow before turning and waking out of the house. Jazz took a moment to look back at the silver mech and deal him with a murderous stare before running after his lover._

_00_

_Prowl had already transformed and was rushing back to his apartment when Jazz caught up with him._

_"Prowl!" He called, but all he received was silence. Desperate, he kept trying to get his lover to answer him but to no vail. It was late when they reached Prowl's apartment complex. As soon as they transformed, Jazz launched himself in front of the doorwinger, servos coming to grasp his arms._

_"Prowl!" He yelled, afraid he had lost him. Jazz searched his optics for any sign of recognition._

_"I am sorry Jazz." The visored mech was startled by the low words, "I am sorry, but I can not bond with you." Jazz could clearly hear the denial in those words._

_"Prowl, ya don't have ta listen ta what he says. Ya don't need his blessing." He had tried, gently taking Prowl's head with his two servos, making him look at Jazz, the pain in his lover's optics was overwhelming. "Ah love ya, and ya love me. That's all we need."_

_Still, Prowl averted his optics to the ground, shame, guilt, and _hurt_ in them. "I'm sorry, I can't! I'm so sorry!" It had been the first time Jazz had seen Prowl cry. It had shocked him so much that he could only stare frozen as Prowl extracted himself from Jazz's servos and turned to walk away._

_It was visible for all that looked at his spark was being torn apart._

_Jazz's shock slowly turned into rage. Once again, Prowl had been hurt by one of the mechs he loved. Once again, Prowl had to suffer because of a mech's selfish acts. Once again Prowl was obligated to let something he loved go just to please his creator._

_Jazz had had enough.  
_  
00

Jazz sighed, mocking disappointment and casual said. "Ya see, Ah was willing ta give ya a second chance, but ya wasted it. So now Ah'm gonna make it clear fer ya. Either ya give Prowl yer blessing, or Ah'm gonna make yer life a living pit. Take into account everything Ah said. Are ya really that sparkles ta hurt yer child to such a degree?" He demanded, voice growing. "Ya're breaking his spark! Ya didn't see him when Ah got him ta talk ta me!"

In one swift motion, Jazz had hacked into Steelwill's processor, uploading the last image of his lover, as well as all the fear he could and a small taste of what Jazz _could_ do given free reign.

00

Slowly closing the door behind him, Jazz let out a small sigh before turning his gaze up to the moons. Primus he was tired. Turning back to stare at the door of the home of Prowl's creator one last time, he transformed and headed back to his own apartment. He needed rest, the night had left his exhausted emotionally. Tomorrow, he'd deal with what ever came. He just prayed for Steelwill's sake, that he did the right thing.

00

Panting, fear still overpowering his frame, Steelwill stayed frozen right where he was unable to believe that the recent events had actually taken place. The visored medch's words still hunting him. He could not accept all of what he had been told. But the harsh words had made him accept one thing, and one thing alone. Prowl was his own mech, and at an age where he did not need_his_ approval for all of his actions. He still thought that his creation should stay away from this mech, the mech that had appeared to be a demon in his optics. But one things was for sure. Prowl, would _never_ be unsafe with a mech like him. Prowl could make his own mistakes, so it might be wise to let him start with this bonding.

00

Jazz woke to frantic pounding on his door. Groggily getting up, he made his way to the door yawning widely. The pounding didn't stop and the visored mech got annoyed, frame still tense from last night's encounter, his anger too fresh.

He opened the door quickly intent on letting the other know just how much the pounding displeased him. "What the fr-" He didn't get two words out before a white and black blur latched itself onto his frame.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Jazz stumbled and fell backwards into the apartment on his back.

"What the…" Groaning he looked down to see a familiar frame hugging the life out of him, arms going around his toso. Even if the faceplates were hidden in his chest, the quivering doorwings were enough to let him know who it was.

"Prowl?" He asked worried as he sat up, his lover still not letting go.

"He said yes." Was the muffled response.

"What?"

Frame shaking Prowl slowly let go of the visored mech and sat up. Jazz stared at the state his lover was in with concern.

His cheeks were stained with tears, his optics dim but showing relief and a small smile that would have been breathtaking if not for the trembling lips.

"He said yes!" He said louder as sobs escaped him. "My creator called me and gave me his blessing!" Prowl was now crying openly and trying to hide it, a servo covering his optics. "He said yes." The doorwinger whispered to himself in disbelieve.

Realization hitting him, Jazz smiled fondly at his soon-to-be-mate. Slowly, Jazz got up from his half sitting half laying position so he could kneel down next to his sobbing lover and covered him with his embrace. Prowl only cried louder in happiness, arms coming back around his lover's waist to hug the life out of Jazz with a vengeance, his head stubbornly buried under his lover's chin to hide his tear stricken face.

"He said yes." Prowl repeated is wonder.

Jazz smiled, pleased with seeing his lover bursting with happiness. A part of him still angry that tears were being shed thanks to Steelwill.

They sat there for a long moment, Jazz content to just hold onto his lover and caressing his back and doorwings in an attempt to calm him down. Prowl would not be moved from his position, not that Jazz minded.

Once the doorwinger had calmed down and the sobbing was reduced to the occasional hiccup, he breathed a long sigh as if getting the last of his pain out.

"Thank you." He whispered lovingly.

"Fer what?" Jazz tired to sit back to look at Prowl's faceplates but the doorwinger just tighten his hold on his lover's frame.

"I know his sudden 'change' of spark was only due to something you did. I don't know what you said nor what you did to him to get him to give me his blessing."

"Prowl-"

"Shhh, " Reassured Prowl gently. "I'm not mad. Im glad you did it. Though it hurts to know that he would never willingly give me his blessing, I am glad you got him to accept the inevitable."

Jazz kept stroking the panels and back of his lover while he listened silently, the first fear of being caught and hated for his actions gone.

"I was contemplating bonding with you anyway you know." Prowl informed softly, a small tinge of pain laced to his voice. "I love you too much to just obediently walk away this time. But, I wasn't sure I'd ever get over being dead to my creator."

He sighed bringing one servo to Jazz's chest plates and rubbing gently, almost mesmerized by the plating. "I know you can't understand why I love him so much after what he put me through but, I honestly wouldn't have known any better if it weren't for you."

Growing silent for a moment, he slowly let go of Jazz and sat up so their optics met. Dried tears stained his cheeks but his optics showed a peace that had not been there before. "He has made me who I am Jazz." He chuckled humorlessly before adding; "Maybe a bit glitched but, it's who I am and it's who you love, so I can only be thankful to him. I can not hate him, and even though he does not_want _this bond to happen, the fact that you made him accept it gives me the chance to still be able to see him in the future." He gave his lover a small tired smile, the lack of recharge the night before as he wallowed in pain and despair and his recent crying episode, coupled with the emotional stress robbing him of his energy.

A knot in his throat Jazz reached out to Prowl, servo cupping his cheek in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Ah'd do anything fer ya. Ah'm sorry yer creator was forced inta accepting this, but Ah don't regret making him do so. Yer right Ah don't see why ya love him so much, and it was that love that stayed my servo from ripping his spark out of his casing." He said, a flicker of a dark shadow in his optics. Prowl shivered at the words but didn't hold them against him. "Ah can't really share yer gratefulness to how he raised ya as ya had to go through a lot of pain and hardships, Ah would have loved you all the same anyway." He said softly, his thumb gently caressing Prowl's cheek. "Ah'm glad Ah at least managed to prevent the pain he wanted ta inflict in ya by disowning you as his creation, and even if Ah don't want ya ta be near him Ah'll let ya, cause it's important ta ya." He smiled teasingly as he added; "Just don't make me come with ya 'kay?"

Laughing Prowl could only nod.

Standing up, Jazz looked seriously down at his lover. "And yer not glitched. Say that again and Ah'll be forced ta punish ya."

Wilting, Prowl nodded and bowed his helm, but a servo gently grabbing his chin made him look up into a the smiling faceplates of his soon-to-be-bonded.

"Starting now." Jazz said grabbing Prowl's servo and helping him stand. "Let's go ta my room so Ah can properly, " He leaned into the other's personal space, purring into his audio. "Educate you, yes?"

The doorwinger let out a small chuckle, realizing the tease.

"Yes." He breathed, desire and longing replacing his exhaustion. There would be time to rest later.

Pulling his lover in for a chaste kiss that soon become not so chaste, never parting Jazz maneuvered them so he could close and lock the door to his apartment.

**THE END**

* * *

Like? Hate? Can't believe I finished it at last! Still have like six drabbles half started but well... brain dead sooo yeah no drabble for now.

Hmmm, didn't quite know how to end the interactions between Steelwill and Jazz so it might seem a bit like I just cut it. Had a lot of ideas for the threats and all but not the conclusion XD Oh well, I'll leave it to your imagination.

Oh and please remember to vote on the poll! *begs* I think that bunny may be coming to a conclusion but I would love to see your advises!


End file.
